Dancing With You
by dialvian
Summary: Draco dan hermione dipertemukan dalam pestanya Harry. hermione diam-diam naksir draco tapi draco udah tunangan sama Pansy. *my first DraMione. be kind, please   * maaf summary nya jelek banget *garukgarukkepala* so, enjoy my story


Dancing With You

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam karate yang dibuat J.K Rowling**

**Pair: DraMione**

**Warn: OOC, minim konflik, typo(s), alur cepet.**

**Happy reading **

**Hope you like it ^^**

Malam yang cerah bertabur bintang makin semarak dengan adanya beberapa kilauan lampu warna-warni, berbagai confetti, dan pernak-pernik pesta lainnya serta alunan musik yang terdengar di seluruh ruangan pesta itu. Dua orang gadis baru saja akan memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama dan beberapa sedang berdansa mengikuti irama musik yang sedang dimainkan.

"Mione! Ginny! Akhirnya kalian datang. Kenapa lama sekali? Acaranya sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu, kau tahu?" ucap Harry Potter, sang tuan rumah pesta tersebut saat melihat sahabat serta kekasihnya berada di ambang pintu masuk.

"Maaf, Harry. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin kemari lebih awal, hanya saja kekasihmu itu mengajakku pergi dan megubah penampilanku menjadi sepeeti ini. Ini benar-benar bukan gayaku, kau tahu?" jawab Hermione sambil mendengus sebal ke arah Ginny.

Ginny tersenyum. "Oh, ayolah, Mione. Siapa pun tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke pesta seperti ini hanya dengan mengenakan jeans dan kaosmu itu, terlebih lagi ini adalah pesta sahabatmu sendiri." sahut Ginny seraya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Harry. Ia sengaja mendandani Hrmione sedemikian rupa agar dapat menarik perhatian lelaki-lelaki yang hadir di pesta kekasihnya itu. Ia sungguh tidak tahan melihat Hermione hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku setiap harinya. Hermione harus memiliki seseorang yang akan menemaninya nanti.

Harry yang mengerti akan maksid tatapan Ginny, langsung mengamati penampilan Hermione yang mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat hazel seperti warna matanya serta rambut coklat ikalnya yang digelung ke atas dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya. "Kau sangat cantik, Mione. Pantas saja banyak lelaki yang memandangmu sejak kau masuk tadi. Tapi tentu saja Ginny-ku tak kalah cantik denganmu." ucap Harry yang tersenyum jahil seraya merangkul pinggang Ginny dan mengecup pipinya singkat yang suses membuat Ginny merona karena malu.

"Oh diamlah, Harry. Sebaiknya aku mencari Ron saja. Dimana dia?" tanya Hermione yang sedikit kesal karena ulah edua sahabatnya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari Ron namun tidak berhasil.

"Kurasa dia sedang berdansa dengan Luna." jawab Harry. "sebaiknya kau juga mencari pasangan, Mione. Aku ingin kau bersenang-senang juga." lanjutnya sambil memberikan cengiran jahilnya kepada sahabat perempuannya itu dan langsung mendapat death glare dari gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi berkeliling saja. Dan… Ginny, terimakasih atas yang kau lakukan padaku. Maksudku gaun dan segala macamnya ini." kata Hermione sambil mengamati penampilannya sendiri. Ia mengakui penampilannya malam ini lumayan berkat yang Ginny perbuat.

Ginny tersenyum melihat penampilan Hermione. "Tidak masalah, Mione. Dan selamat bersenang-senang." ucapnya pada Hermione.

"Yah, semoga saja. Aku tidak yakin akan bersenang-senang di sini dengan semua sahabatku yang sibuik dengan pasangan masing-masing." ujar Hermione tanpa menutupi nada sarkastiknya.

Harry dan Ginny yang mendengar itu tampak tidak enak dengan sahabat perempuan mereka. Bagaimana pun juga mereka tidak tega meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Padahal tujuan mereka mengajak Hermione datang dan meninggalkannya sendiri adalah karena mereka ingin membiarkan Hermione memiliki watunya untuk menemukan pasangan hatinya seorang diri. "Oh, ayolah, Mione. Kau pasti menemuan seseorang, dan kau akan bersenang-senang dengannya." timpal Ginny dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, Gin." jawab Hermione singkat. Saat ia hendak melangkah, ia teringat sesuatu dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh, Harry, aku hamper lupa. Selamat ulang tahun, Harry." ucap Hermione seraya memeluk pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengulurkan bingkisan yang sejak tadi dibawanya kepada Harry.

"Terima kasih, Mione. Kau baik sekali." jawab Harry dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

"Ya, Harry. Semoga kau suka dengan hadiahnya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Harry, Ginny." pamit Hermione kepada pasangan kekasih itu dan langsung meninggalkan mereka untuk berkeliling tempat pesta tersebut, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghiburnya.

**xoxoxo**

Draco Malfoy baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk bersama Pansy Parkinson saat dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna cokelat hazel sedang berbicara dengan Harry Potter dan si gadis Weasley. Sejenak ia terpesona dengan penampilan Putri Gryffindor itu. Draco memang sejak lama menyadari kecantikan gadis itu, tepatnya saat pesta Yule Ball di tahun kekempatnya di Hogwarts dulu. Namun kali ini Hermione yang sudah dewasa terlihat lebih cantik dan lebih anggun daripada waktu bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu. Tapi Malfoy tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Meskipun kini ia sudah tidak ada masalah lagi dengan Harry maupun para pendukungnya, tetap saja sifat angkuhnya sulit dihilangkan. Ia terus saja menekan perasaannya pada Hermione agar tidak muncul ke permukaan. Terlebih lagi status keluarganya yang berdarah murni melarangnya menikahi seorang darah lumpur seperti Hermione meskipun status darah sudah dihapuskan semenjak perang besar berakhir.

"…co! Hey, Drake!" ucap sebuah suara yang langsung membangunkan Draco dari lamunannya.

Draco menoleh ke sosok di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Pansy Parkinson, tunangannya. Draco memang telah bertungangan dengan Pansy walaupun pertunangan itu bukan atas kemauannya, melainkan kemauan orangtuanya. Dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Pansy tahu bahwa sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Hernione. "Ya, Pans. Ada apa?" sahut Draco dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau melamun? Apa kau sedang memikirkan gadis lumpur itu?" tanya Pansy sambil melirik ke arah Hermione. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat tidak suka dengan gadis Gryffindor itu.

Draco mendengus kesal. "Sudah tidak ada lagi status darah, Pans. Jangan sebut dia seperti itu lagi. Dia punya nama dank au tahu siapa namanya." sahut pemuda beriris kelabu itu sedikit ketus.

"Drake, kanapa kau membelanya seperti itu? Dia tidak pantas dibela, Draco. Darah lumpur tetaplah darah lumpur."

"Cukup, Pans! Ucapanmu itu keterlaluan." bentak Draco kasar. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, dan jangan ikuti aku." lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan tunangannya lagi yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

**xoxoxo**

Hermione berjalan menuju halaman tempat pesta tersebut berlangsung setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Harry dan Ginny. Tak lupa ia mengambil segelas minuman untuk sekedar menemaninya menikmati pesta malam itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian pesta, hanya saja kali ini sang tuan rumah ialah sahabatnya sendiri, jadi ia tentu tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di halaman dengan sebuah pohon cemara di atasnya. Beruntung malam itu sangat cerah dan banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit sana sehingga Hermione dapat sedikit menepis rasa bosannya dengan memandangi langit di atasnya. Hermione menghela napas. Ternyata hanya memandangi bintang saja tidak cukup baginya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Melihat teman-temannya sudah memiliki pasangan sedangkan dirinya masih seorang diri terkadang membuatnya iri. Namun bukan berarti tak ada lelaki yang manginginkannya. Justru sebalinya, banyak sekali lelaki yang telah menyatakan cintanya pada gadis Granger itu, namun tak adea seorang yang dapat membuat Hermione jatuh cinta. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai mereka jika di hatinya masih ada seseorang yang sajak dulu ia cintai? Lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya justru tidak pernah menunjukan perhatian padanya. Lelaiki yang dicintainya adalah orang yang selalu menghinanya, merendahkannya. Lelaki yang dicintainya tidak pernah menganggapnya ada meskipun mereka sekarang bekerja di tempat yang sama. Lelaki yang dicintainya labih memilih bertunangan dengan gadis yang juga memusuhinya semenjak masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson. Lelai yang dicintainya… ialah Draco Malfoy. Mantan musuh besarnya, mantan pengikut pangeran kegelapan, dan pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang tersohor.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau mengingatnya di saat seperti ini? Apa kau berharap ia akan menemanimu di sini?" rutuk Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri saat ingatannya akan Draco berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat itu. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi dipikrkannya sedang berjalan menjauhi mejanya, meninggalkan sosok Pansy Parkinson yang terus saja meneriakkan nama pemuda itu. Untuk sesaat iris coklat madu itu bertemu dengan iris kelabu milik pemuda pirang yang barada tak jauh darinya itu, lalu dengan cepat Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia meneguk sedikit minumannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dan kembali memandang langit di atasnya.

**xoxoxo**

Draco yang memergoki Hermione sedang menatap ke arahnya sempat berhenti melangkah sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Draco tahu bahwa Hermione masih memperhatikannya. Maka Draco pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hermione.

"Sendirian, Granger? Apa teman-temanmu terlalu sibuk dengan pasangannya hingga kau hanya melamun saja seorang diri di tempat ini?" sapa Draco sarkastik ditambah dengan seringai khasnya. Matanya menatap langit di atasnya.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya mendengar sapaan dari Draco tadi. Ia mendengus pelan dan menatap wajah sosok di sampingnya itu. "Come on, Malfoy. Kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu mengejeku itu?"

Draco pun menoleh mendengar jawaban dari Hermione. Matanya ini menatap iris coklat milik sosok di hadapannya. "Aku tahu, Granger. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak mengejekmu dan aku merindukan hal itu." jawabnya masih dengan seringaian di wajah pucatnya.

Hermione sedikit salah tingkah mendapati Draco yang manatap lurus ke matanya. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Terserahlah, Malfoy. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

Draco diam-diam tersenyum melihat reaksi Hermione. Meskipun keadaan di sana cukup gelap, namun ia masih dapat melihat rona kemerahan di pipi gadis di hadapannya itu, dan entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Bahagiakah? Tapi mengapa ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat reaksi gadis itu terhadap dirinya? Apa ia mengharapkan gadis Gryffindor itu merasakan hal yang sama padanya?

"Aku tidak tahu Harry menundangmu. Dan aku tak menyangka kau mau datang ke acara seperti ini mengingat kau sangat membenci pesta." ujar Hermione yang langsung menyadarkan Draco dari pikirannya.

"Potter datang menemuiku langsung dan mengundangku juga Pansy ke sini. Dan Pansy memaksaku datang menemaninya. Hey, dari mana kau tahu aku membenci pesta?" jawab Draco yang kini telah menatap wajah Hermione lagi sementara Hermione sendiri tetap memandang langit yang semakin gelap di atasnya.

Hermione yang bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Draco barusan, langsung meneguk kembali minumannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali menjalari wajahnya. "A-aku hanya menebak saja. Ya, hanya kebetulan tebakanku itu benar, iya kan?"

Draco lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat reaksi Hermione yang seperti itu. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong, Granger. Selama ini, kau terus memperhatikanku, bukan?" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut tanpa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hah! Yang benar saja, Malfoy." Jawab Hermione sedikit gugup. Bagaimana bisa pemuda di hadapannya itu bisa tahu bahwa ia selalu memperhatikannya? Janggut Merlin! Ia sungguh tidak ingin pemuda pucat itu tahu perasaannya. Tidak setelah ia tahu bahwa si Pirang itu telah bertunangan dengan Pansy.

Lagi-lagi Draco mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. "Tidak? Lalu kenapa kau gugup seperti itu, Granger?" katanya sambil memperhatikan gadis di depannya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Draco tadi, dengan cepat Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah rambut seorang Weasley. "Shut up, Malfoy," hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hermione. Ia terlalu gugup saat ini, terlebih lagi dengan mata Draco yang sejak tadi mengamatinya lekat-lekat. "dan jangan menatapku seperti itu seolah-olah aku ini mangsamu."

Draco terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam ia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Dengan Hermione yang berada tepat disampingnya. Katakan Draco sudah gila dengan berpikiran seperti itu. "Bagaimana jika benar aku menganggapmu sebagai mangsaku malam ini?" sahutnya.

Mata Hermione melebar mendengar ucapan Draco. Lama ia terdiam hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tidak takut perasaannya pada Draco muncul ke permukaan dan diketahui oleh Malfoy junior tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, sesuatu yang dingin menahannya, dan tentu saja ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang menahannya itu adalah tangan Draco. lantas ia pun menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut. "What?" tanyanya singkat sambil menatap tajam Draco.

Draco otomatis langsung menarik lagi lengannya yang tadi tanpa sadar menahan Hermione. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia tidak ingin Hermione pergi. Ia ingin tetap bersama gadis berambut coklat tersebut lebih lama lagi. "Tetaplah di sini, Granger." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Hermione manatap Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan ragu ia pun duduk kembali. Kalau boleh jujur, Hermione sangat senang saat Draco menahannya dan memintanyatetap tinggal, namun tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya di depan pemuda tersebut. "Katakan sebenarnya apa maumu, Malfoy." ucapnya tanpa menatap Draco.

"Tidak ada." jawab Draco singkat. Kali ini ia tidak menatap kea rah Hermione lagi. Ia sedang sibuk mengatur perasaannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Lantas, untuk apa kau berada di sini? Bukankah kau bersama tunanganmu?" tanya Hermione sambil menoleh untuk menatap Draco.

Merasa diperhatiakan, Draco pun balas menatap Hermione. "Aku meninggalkannya di sana. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuannya itu. Lalu aku melihatmu di sini seorang diri maka aku pun menghampirimu. Apa sudah jelas, Granger?

"Tapi mengapa kau memilih untuk menghampiriku? Kulihat Zabini juga ada di sini, mengapa kau tidak menghampirinya saja?

"Entahlah. Aku pun bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu di dirimu yang membawaku ke sini." Ucap Draco tanpa berpikir dulu. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana jika Hermione tahu tentang perasannya?

Hermione sedikit terkejut mendengar Draco yang tiba-tiba saja mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya secara gambling seperti itu. Apa ia masih boleh berharap kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini? Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa memilki harapan kepada pemuda itu. "Aku mengerti." ucapnya singkat.

Draco tidak menjawab lagi. Dan Hermione pun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya barusan. Maka keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka. Namun keduanya sangat menikmati dan merasa nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut dan duduk bersisian seperti itu.

"Mau berdansa?" suara Draco Malfoy memecah keheningan di atntara mereka dan sukses membuat Hermione melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa? Dansa? Denganmu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Merlin! Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Seorang Draco Malfoy mengajak Hermione berdansa? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Apa kau melihat orang lain di sini? Tentu saja denganku, bodoh."

"Apa kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy? Kau bukan seseorang yang meminum ramuan Polyjus dan berubah menjadi Draco Mlafoy?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku benar-benar Draco Malfoy."

"I-ni sulit dipercaya. Pertama kau menahanku, dan sekarang kau mengajakku berdansa? Salazar pasti akan bangkit dari kuburnya jika tahu penghuni asramanya mengajak seorang kelahiran muggle sepetiku berdansa."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan status darah, Granger. Kau mau atau tidak?" Draco mendesis karena gusar dengan sukap Hermione.

Cukup lama Hermione terdiam sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan unutk menerima tawaran Draco. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak pandai berdansa." katanya.

Draco tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hermione. Kali ini bukan seringaian ataupun senyum merendahkan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, melainkan senyum… bahagia?

Tanpa menjawab Hermione, Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan membimbingnya berdiri. Mereka tidak berdansa di lantai dansa yang telah disediakan, mereka meilih tetap berada di dekat bangku taman tersebut yang letaknya agak di pojok sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Draco. mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musik dari dalam ruanganpesta yang masih dapat terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

Hermione hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke arah pemuda di depannya. Meski begitu, ia tahu bahwa Draco terus saja menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dadanya bergemuruh berada sedekat itu dengan Draco. Bahkan ia dapat mencium aroma Musk dari tubuh Draco yang selalu disukainya. Sekali lagi, harapan akan Draco kembali membuncah dalam dirinya. ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Malfoy junior di hadapannya itu.

"Dansamu benar-benar payah, Granger. Berhentilah menginjak kakiku." Suara Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

"Maaf" jawab gadis itu pelan. "Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa berdansa. Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja.

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir. Ia sangat menikmati dansanya dengan gadis Granger itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kakinya yang terus-menerus diinjaknya. Ia hanya peduli dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Gadis yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai. Sungguh ia tidak akan membiarkan ini berakhir begitu saja. "Tidak, Granger. Kita teruskan saja."

Hermione bahkan sekarang dapat mencium aroma mint dari bibir pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dan itu mampu membuatnya melupakan segalanya dan hanya mengingat seorang Draco Malfoy. Ia memberanikan diri menatap ke arah Draco. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." jawab Draco singkat dengan senyum tulus yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Kalau saja Draco tidak memegang pinggangnya, mungkin saat ini Hermione telah rubuh akibat melihat senyuman Draco. Ini kali keduanya meliahat senyum seperti itu dari Draco. Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya kelu dan suaranya bagai tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Menatap Draco dari jarak yang sedekat ini membuatnya ingin sekali menyentuh lelaki itu lagi dan lagi. Namun lagi-lagi diurungkannya niatnya itu.

Lama mereka saling terdiam. Draco pun masih larut dalam tatapan Hermione kepadanya. Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam iris coklat Hermione. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman kembali. "Granger, apa kau menikmati mala mini?" tanyanya.

"Ya." jawab Hermione pelan. Ia tidak bisa berbohong lagi kali ini. Tatapan dan senyum pemuda di hadapannya itu telah mengalahkan segalanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan semuanya kecuali pemuda pirang tampan itu.

"Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa semua ini membuatku nyaman."

"Hanya itu, Granger?"

"Ya. M-maksudku tidak."

Draco tersenyum penuh arti mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Hermione. "Lantas apa lagi yang kaurasakan saat ini?"

"Aku merasa… bahagia. Oh, aku pasti sudah gila." jawabnya frustasi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu hanyut dalam pesona Draco sehingga mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya ia rasakan sejak awal.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang bahagia… Hermione." Ucap Draco pelan. Kali ini ia ingin jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dada Hermione berdesir mendengar Draco meyebut nama kecilnya. Rona merah embali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan kali ini ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya. "M-maksudmu apa… Draco?" jawabya dengan menyebut nama kecil Draco. sudah lama sekali ia ingin memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama kecilnya.

Draco tersenyum mendengar Hermione memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. sejak awal berada di dekatmu, aku sudah merasa nyaman. Maka saat kau ingin pergi, aku menahanmu. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu cepat. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur… selama ini aku… aku diam-diam memperhatikanmu. Di Hogwarts, di kementrian, aku selalu memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam. Hingga akhirnya saat ini, aku tidak sanggup lagi menguburnya sendirian. Aku… aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Ya, silahkan saja jika kau menganggapku gila. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanu ini."

Hermione menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Draco dan mundur selangkah. Ia menatap Draco tidak percaya. Lama ia hanya diam dan menatap Draco. sulit baginya mempercayai yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang Draco Malfoy menungkapkan perasaannya dan mengatakan cinta kepadanya? Voldemort pasti akan bangkit lagi. Jadi selama ini perasaannya pada pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Betapa senangnya ia sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ingin rasanya ia menghambur ke pelukan Draco saat ini juga, namun ia tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum Draco melakukan itu duluan.

"Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco yang bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Hermione. Ia akan menerima apapun reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu padanya. Namun Harmione tak juga menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain diam.

"D-draco. A-aku… aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu sejak dulu. Aku… aku mencintaimu." Ucap Hermione akhirnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Draco langsung mendekat ke Hermione dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu dalam satu ciuman yang lembut. Hermione pun membalas ciuman yang diberikan Draco. Namun kebutuhan akan oksigen mengharuskan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Draco… bagaimana dengan Pansy? Dan orangtuamu? Bagaimanapun, kalian sudah bertunangan. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya." Ucap Hermione yang kini menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Draco jika ia harus meninggalkan pemuda itu. Bayangan akan orangtua Draco yang membencinya terlintas dan semakin membuatnya tidak sanggup berharap kembali.

Draco menatap lurus iris coklat Hermione. ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hermione saat ini. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pertunangan brengsek itu, Hermione. yang kuinginkan itu kau. Bukan Pansy atau siapapun. Dan aku akan bicara kepada Mum dan Dad. Aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu. Percayalah."

"Ya. Kuharap begitu." jawab Hermione seraya tersenyum ke arah Draco.

Draco kembali meniadakan jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang hangat. Sudah lama sekali mereka menantia saat seperti ini akan tiba.

"DRACO! KAU… APA YANG KAULAKUKAN DENGAN GADIS LUMPUR ITU?" teriak sebuah suara yang mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu.

"Pansy," desis draco setelah melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. "Pergilah, Pans. Pertunangan kita batal, Pans. Aku mencintai Hermione. kumohon, jangan ganggu kami, Pans. Kuharap kau mengerti." Ujar Draco sambil tetap merangkul Hermione.

"Kau…" Pansy tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Draco dan Hermione menatap kepergian Pansy dengan iba. Sungguh mereka tidak bermaksud melukai Pansy, namun siapa yang dapat memaksakan cinta?

"Aku akan menemui Pansy dan meminta maaf padanya nanti." Ucap Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Love." Sahut Draco yang dapat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya dan kembali merenggut bibir Hermione dengan bibirnya.

FIN

**Akhirnya selesai juga ^^**

**Maaf kalo fic nya abal dan pendek banget, kehabisan ide sih hehe.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic abal ini :***

**Dan adakah yang berkenan meninggalkan review? ^^**


End file.
